In order for a centrifugal pump to operate properly, a priming system is used to replace air in an intake line of the pump with water. In water delivery systems such as those used on a fire truck, current priming systems include a priming pump and corresponding priming valve to replace air in the intake lines and the centrifugal pump with water. In some instances, the centrifugal pump includes multiple intakes positioned in separate locations (e.g., front, rear, side) on the truck. In order to handle priming the centrifugal pump with multiple intakes, current priming systems include a separate priming pump for each intake. Such priming systems can be expensive to implement and maintain. In other current priming systems, a linkage (e.g., mechanical or electrical) is used to couple an operator control panel with each associated priming valve. Mechanical linkages can be cumbersome to operate, while electrical linkages to a solenoid valve can require a high amount of current (e.g., on the order of around 70 amps) to operate. As such, improvements to priming systems would be beneficial.